Antivirus Protection
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: In the aftermath of the merging of two worlds, people called Antivirals have risen up to take down the virtual beasts that now haunt Earth. Soshi Nishinne, a second-year university student, is amongst the best. But when the police implement a new program to combat Viruses, Soshi may meet his match in the dangerously competent Zuii Takoe. slight! Zuii x Soshi.


About two or three years ago, I promised a good YT friend of mine that I would make her an awesome fic involving her UTAU. After a lot of chaos, personal issues, and college exams (_ugh_, the EXAMS DX), I finally got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy this, XenixEffect! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I, japaneserockergirl, do not own Vocaloid, UTAU, or any of their related merchandise. (Hell, I don't even have my own UTAU yet!)

Soshi Nishinne—XenixEffect

Microsoft Sam (UTAU version)—Happy Desu (past); XenixEffect (current)

00000000000000

**Antivirus Protection  
**Chapter 1: Gateway and Database

The boy had only been fifteen the night when everything was stolen from him. He had been asleep (read: designing a computer program without his parents' knowledge) when a loud _CRASH_ and a powerful shudder ripped through his home. Footsteps came running down the stairs. Alarmed, the boy rushed out the bedroom.

From atop the stairs, the boy witnessed a large, armadillo-like beast with long antennae lunged from his father, who held a crowbar. But try as he might, the elder man was no match for the beast, which tore him apart, blood splattering onto the walls and floor.

His mother raced upstairs and snatched him before making a dash for the attic. But the beast came bounding after them, snatching his mother's ankle with one of its antennae just as they were about to make the stairs to the attic.

The boy grabbed her hand, trying to pull her away from the monster, but this only angered it and caused it leap at him.

It missed by inches.

The boy tumbled across the wall before landing on the floor. The creature slowly closed in on him, its venomous saliva dripping from its maw.

A vase crashed against its back. Furious, the monster whirled around to find the boy's mother, who teased it, taunted it. The boy tried to warn her to stop, to run away, but fear kept the words choked in his throat.

The beast tackled the woman, ripping and tearing her flesh. And once it was done, it turned to the boy—

Only to be littered with bullets as the police finally arrived. It shrieked with every shot, its blood splattering on the officers, the walls, the boy. It felt like an eternity before the hailstorm of lead finally ceased.

Once it did, the boy watched the monster dematerialize, its carcass vanishing.

But not the stench of gunpowder.

But not his mother's corpse.

But not his losses.

That was five years ago.

000000000000000000

"Gate, are you sure it's around here? I don't see anything," Soshi complained, fingers pressed against his earpiece.

Twenty-year-old Soshi Nishinne stood atop the roof of one of the many apartments scattered across the city, eyes scanning the area for any signs of a Virus.

"Positive, Data," replied his partner, Gateway, "Scanner says it's near South and Main."

Soshi sighed, letting his hand fall to his side. At his client's request, he had transformed into his Avatar—a black-haired male dressed in black and chrome—and headed downtown to get rid of a Spiked Lepidoptera. But after an hour of searching, Soshi was getting fed up. It was late, he was tired, and he had a morning class in a few hours. Couldn't this stupid Virus just—

A sudden burst of wind almost knocked him off of the roof. The Antiviral turned to find himself face-to-face with the Virus—a human-sized, black and silver butterfly-like creature.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" Soshi teased. He summoned two identical metallic guns, both with a transparent side that exposed a glowing blue substance within. "I was started to get worried you'd never show."

The Virus's hairs grew into large whips, which aimed for Soshi. The Antiviral dodged each whip with ease, then shot furiously at the monster.

Shrieking, the creature grew spikes at the tips of its wings. With a series of flaps, it hurled the projectiles.

Soshi dispelled his guns, using the computerized energy to create a shield. But this was exactly what the Spiked Lepidoptera had _wanted._ Just as the shield dissolved, it snatched Soshi's arms and legs with its hairs, spilling acid onto his Avatar's limbs.

"Data!" Gateway cried, "The damage to your arms and legs has knocked you down to ten minutes!"

He needed to finish this a.s.a.p. While any damage from the Virus didn't hurt him directly, Soshi knew that it would cost him time as his Avatar, Database.

Concentrating on his ankles, the Antiviral summoned spiked anklets, which cut through the Virus's hairs.

As the monster screeched, Soshi maneuvered his legs to cut the hairs binding his arms. Now completely free, he transferred the energy from his ankles to his hands, where the two guns reappeared. Immediately, he unleashed round after round, tearing his opponent into pieces.

Once he deemed it safe, the Antiviral held back. The Virus, littered with smoking holes, sank to the ground, its remains starting to dematerialize.

"It's dead, Gate. Send in the Vacuum."

"Done."

A thin, rectangular device appeared in his hand. Soshi aimed the Vacuum at the remains, allowing them to be absorbed.

He grinned.

"Virus eliminated."

00000000000000

"I can't believe you made me _walk_ home," Soshi complained.

The boy emerged from the bathroom and into Gateway's room in a robe, drying his now silver hair. The room was brightly lit with a desk lamp, revealing a bed and a small bookshelf to one side and a desk covered with computer-related technology on the other. Next to said desk was a circular contraption—the Transformation Chamber. His blue-haired partner-in-Virus-hunting, Sam 'Gateway' Gates, swirled his swivel chair to face him, arms behind his back.

"I _told_ you, Soshi: the Warp program still needs some tweaking. It doesn't always work, and it sucks up way too much electricity. Remember what happened last time?"

Soshi plopped himself into the chair next to Sam. "How could I _forget_? The whole city plunged into darkness, and I ran into a trash can full of PMSing cats. You wound up having to drag me to the doctor for shots—many, _many_ shots." The silver-haired boy shuddered.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, you big baby."

"'It wasn't that _bad_'? That stupid doctor jabbed those fuckers into my _stomach_!"

"Which was but a small price to pay. Just be grateful the cops never found out _we_ caused the blackout."

Soshi sighed, "True. I would have hated it if they had burst into our home when all the equipment was out."

"_Exactly_. Now about our client—"

"Done." Soshi slapped a series of bills onto the desk. Sam took the money and carefully counted it. "250? I thought we agreed on 190."

"Apparently she was feeling generous." Soshi shrugged, then yawned. "You can cash that in the morning." He rose to leave.

"Why me?" Sam whined, "You're the one with the earliest class!"

"I'm ditching."

Sam made a sarcastic, over-the-top gasp. "The ever-so punctual Soshi Nishinne ditching_ class_? I never thought I'd see the day!"

Soshi grinned. "There's a first time for everything."

000000000000000

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while since I've written an action scene, and it probably shows (T.T), but I've been itching to write some sci-fi. There was originally supposed to be a small prologue and an additional scene that would have introduced Zuii, but the prologue did way too much telling, and the scene wouldn't obey me either, so I decided to cut out the prologue and save the scene for Chapter 2. Zuii will definitely show up there, I promise! XD

Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review/constructively criticize!

japaneserockergirl

8/3/13


End file.
